Why be a King, when you can be a God?
by ImShortDontPutThingsOnShelves
Summary: 'Once upon a time, there were four gods in the sky, three sat upon thrones, the other cross legged on the ground.' In which Gavin Free is the God of the End, and the others find him and take him in. AH Minecraft AU. Rated T.


_**So this is my new thing. I have no idea where this is going, but hey! It's here. So have a good time and leave a like or whatever.**_

 _ **-DJ**_

Once, long ago, there were four gods in the sky, three sat upon thrones, one cross-legged on the ground, arguing. They always argued, these four. Today, the source of argument was what creature to place in the land now. The first god, the loudest, went by Notch. He had created all the peaceful creatures in the land, the cows, pigs, sheep, bats, chickens, rabbits, horses, donkeys, mules, ocelots, and wolves. The second, his brother, was quieter, far quieter, though still rather loud, and had long since named himself Herobrine. He had done all of the overworlds hostile creatures, the zombies, skeletons, creepers, silverfish, and slimes. The third had a fiery temper and was just as loud as the first, and had called himself Dan. While the other two looked like the humans they had just created, the third had an odd look about himself, as though he was on fire. He had made the nether mobs, the blazes, ghasts, zombie-pigmen, magma cubes and The Wither, the creation he was most proud of. And the final god, silently sat upon the ground, was named Gavin. His skin was ebony, his hair near white, an odd contrast. A thin, golden band sat around his head, a deep purple gemstone set within the metal. His eyes, though, they were the most intriguing about this god. One was pure white, the other, a dark purple that seemed to glow slightly. He had created only two things in his long lifetime and had named them Endermen, and The Ender Dragons. He was proud of his creations. Very proud.

By far the best, though, was the creation they had all pitched in on. The human. The human had control over their own thoughts and actions and did not need the four gods to guide them. Gavin, the God of the End, was happy about this. Maybe one day, years into the future, he would visit his creations. But for now he would stay in his own realm and keep watch over his own creations.

~~Many, many millennium later~~

The once young God of the End had grown a lot since the first human walked the overworld. He had maintained contact with the nether god, Dan, but ignored the others. They were power hungry, insane, and that made him sad when he thought about it. He was sat atop one of the many towers that littered the End. The more he thought about it, the more he felt drawn towards the portal-type thing that existed between the overworld and his own world. His eyes narrowed slightly as the long, ebony tail he had twitched. He watched all of the Endermen converse and teleport randomly. This urge had never happened before, not once. His thoughts slowly turned to the realms his brothers had made for themselves. The bright colours that contrasted his home made jealously well up in his chest, bright and burning. Quietly, his slid off of his perch and made his way towards the realm-connecting portal.

~The Overworld~

"I swear to god, Geoff! It looked like a person but it had black skin, like really black, and white hair and a fucking tail!" Michael tried to explain again. Ever since his recent trip to the End to collect more Ender pearls, he had been confused and twitchy. "Yeah, right, I'll believe it when I see it." Ray snorted in disbelief. "Fine, dickheads. Let's go. I'll show you I'm right." And with that, the young man stood and stormed towards the stronghold that held the End Portal he had found. With assorted curses, eyerolls and grumbling, the other four followed him.

When they got there, the portal was glowing ominously, and Michael had obviously not noticed this, and had his arms crossed, angry. "Uh, Michael, was that doing that before?" Piped up Jack, his brow creasing. "What the fuck are you talking abo-" Before he could finish his question, something emerged from the portal. A long silence followed, all five men staring at the creature with a mix of fear and awe.

The God that said men had staring at was growing annoyed with the lack of response. After another moment, he stalked forward, his grace obvious. He grabbed hold of the nearest mans head, Jack's, with surprisingly gentle hands. After a moment, he frowned, tutting softly and running a long finger over a scar Jack had gained in a recent battle. The bearded man stayed very still, his breath hitching in fear. "Hm…" Came the gentle noise from Gavin and then he stepped away, apparently satisfied. A moment passed, and then the God began to change. The ebony skin paled, the tail sliding up into spine. His clawed hands became normal, his white hair darkening to blonde. His eyes finally opened and they flashed once, before fading into a blue-green colour. All the men present were still watching, though their fear had faded slightly. "Hello?" The God called out, his eyebrows furrowed. Geoff was the first to overcome his awe. "Hi, uh, guy-who-just-came-out-of-the-End-Portal-and-then-changed-into-a-human…" Gavin smiled, his pointed teeth pushing past his lips. "That's a little long, isn't it? I think just Gavin will do fine." A quick nod from the man, and then a moment of silence before Gavin spoke up again. "I'm not all that well-versed in Human Culture, but I find it polite to give ones name after being told someone elses." A quirked eyebrow and a smirk came with this statement. "Oh! Right, I'm Geoff, and this is Ray, Michael, Jack, and Ryan." He pointed at each man in turn. The smirk dropped into a small frown. "These are all male names, yes? Did we forget females? No, no, they were there. They were first… Wait, did they all die off? That can't be right…" As he thought out loud, he seemed to forget about the others. It was suddenly very clear that whatever this was, he had been alone for a long time. "Uh… No, we just… hang out in group of all guys. There are still girls around." Cut in Ryan. "Oh? That's good. I couldn't imagine how mad Dan would be if his favourite creation was ruined." A small chuckle edged its way out of his throat. "Um… Well, you're new around here, right?" Jack questioned. A tiny nod followed this. "So, I guess you'll need a place to stay." A frown, and then a glance around. "I suppose that's true…" Came the soft response. The God blinked, shifting on his bare feet. The only reason he was even wearing anything was because the others were, and he was fairly smart so he had figured it out that nudity was considered rude. So he had made himself some dark trousers made of dragon scales, because they were soft and reminded him of home. "Geoff?" Asked Jack, turning to his boss. "I suppose since we found him, he can stay for a while." Mused the moustached man. And, with that, the group of six made their way up the stairs that led outside.

While the other five went out onto the grass that marked the outside, Gavin felt fear freezing him. He hadn't been on anything but obsidian and End blocks in such a long time. He couldn't even remember what it felt like. The cool stone beneath his feet seemed to pulse in sympathy and he took a breath. This would be okay. He could do this. He came to the opening and squinted at the sunlight that shone in his face, closing his eyes. A moment later, he opened them and sighed. He looked down at the green grass in front of him, waving in the cool wind. Among the green, red and yellow flowers caught his eyes and he felt a smile flash over his face as he remembered the times when he and his brothers were alone on the earth. When they would wrestle on the grass, when he and Herobrine would make flower crowns for each other. When the pair would giggle over Notchs antics, when they would laugh as they pushed Dan into the lava pools and he would come up, spluttering and gasping and cursing the three of them. When things were easy and the four didn't argue. When they had been _brothers_. It was then he pulled himself from his thoughts and took a hesitant step onto the grass. It was just as remembered it, tickling the sides of his feet gently. He stepped off of the stone with his other foot and then forward. It had been so long since he'd felt anything aside from dull, hollow rage stir in his soul. But now he felt joy, pure and unrestrained, nothing like he had felt since those times when it had just been him and his brothers. He curled his toes into the grass, grinning. It was as though the other five didn't even exist. He was free.

Suddenly, he felt something pull at his mind and soul, as weak as it was. He remembered, then, about how he and Dan had abandoned their Mother to the grips of Notch and Herobrine. It occurred to him how weak his Mother seemed now. He pushed his life-essence into her, giving her strength and caught her thanks in vague terms as he dropped away from his mind. He sighed softly and his eyes flashed back to their natural colour before fading into the blue-green once more. It was then he remembered the men that were no doubt watching him. He didn't care, though, he was too happy to be back with his Mother after so long. He inhaled the clear, sharp air, taking in all the scents around him. He was home.


End file.
